


Better Than Before

by carpemermaid



Series: Make It Better [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Potions Accident, Prostate Massage, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: Draco was determined to not lose his head over Potter this time, but Potter just keeps surprising him with new things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those who have very patiently been waiting for the next installment of this series since the summer! My apologies for taking so much longer than I intended to, you can blame fest deadlines and my busy work schedule! :) Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Draco felt more prepared for whatever the night held for him. He wouldn’t lose his head tonight — no matter how much of a talented deviant Harry Potter was turning out to be. Tonight he was determined to make Potter lose it over _him_.

He toyed with the idea several times throughout the day to send a special order owl to bring him some books on erotica so he could learn more — surprise Potter and one up him. He didn’t quite work up the courage to write out the details of what he required, though. All day his thoughts were filled with what the night would hold for him.

As Madam Pomfrey handed him a potion his mind was on what new depraved thing Potter would show him that night. He didn’t speak to him all day, though Potter made several attempts at conversation with him. When Draco pointedly ignored him, he gave up with an annoyed huff. In truth, Draco wasn’t sure he could face Potter during the day and not immediately think about Potter’s hidden talent for making him come so hard he nearly blacked out.

Draco was frustrated with himself for how eager he was to be back in Potter’s bed, to have his callused hands touching his skin. That thought made Draco sit up straighter. _Wonderful, now I’m fantasizing about the tosser’s hands on top of it all,_ he thought with a frown.

“What’s that pout for, Malfoy?” Potter’s voice was laced with thinly veiled amusement. Draco turned to glare at him.

“I’m not pouting,” he sneered, sounding childish, even to his own ears.

“Okay,” Potter snorted. “What’s got you in such a strop, then?”

“I’m not in a strop, either! Or sulking, before you continue on,” Draco said quickly as Potter opened his mouth again.

“Whatever you say,” Potter conceded. He shut up as Pomfrey bustled over with fresh bandages to bind his arms to the bed. Draco sighed heavily, his eyes darting over to watch as Potter’s skin peeked out at him. The bandages were replaced quickly enough that he couldn’t get a good glimpse of Potter’s hands.

“Goodnight, gentlemen. Get your rest now,” Pomfrey said as she flicked Cleaning Charms at both of them with efficiency. Draco felt his ears flushing with heat at the thought of _Cleaning Charms_ and what happened the previous night. When he chanced a glance at Potter out of the corner of his eyes he could see a smug grin on his face.

“Goodnight, Madam Pomfrey,” Potter said. He turned to Draco once she shut the door to her office. “Now will you tell me why you’re in a mood?”

“No,” Draco bit out in a clipped tone.

“It seems to me like you’re not in the mood for orgasms tonight,” Potter commented lightly. Draco whipped around to face him.

“I never said anything of the sort!” He blushed as Potter started chuckling.

“Come here,” Potter said, his voice deep and just the right edge of commanding. Draco shivered as his bare feet touched the stone floor. He told himself he was _not_ shivering at Potter’s command. _Don’t lose your head this time_ , he reminded himself. “Hi,” Potter said quietly when Draco reached his bed. His stomach swooped at the smile Potter turned on him.

“I don’t think the pleasantries are necessary, Potter,” Draco said. He didn’t waste another minute, kneeling on the bed between Potter’s legs, and tugged his pyjamas and pants down together.

Potter’s thick cock was half hard, nestled against the dark curls surrounding it. Draco leaned down and took it into his mouth, suckling gently and thrilling at the way he could feel it growing harder in his mouth. Potter made a pleased, breathy sound as he settled back into his pillows. Draco sucked until Potter was fully hard, until his lips were stretched around the impressive length. He let his tongue tease the foreskin, coaxing Potter’s crown out for him to suck on. Potter hummed as his body shivered in pleasure. Draco smirked as best as he could manage with a mouth full of cock. He worked into a slow rhythm, slurping and sucking at the hard cock until Potter’s hips were shifting and twitching.

“Use your fingers this time. I like getting finger fucked while being sucked,” Potter panted. Draco looked up at him, startled, letting Potter’s cock fall from his mouth. Potter whined at the loss of the slick heat, craning his neck up. He caught the nervous look on Draco’s face. “What’s wrong? You’ve had my tongue up your arse, but you draw the line at sticking your fingers in mine?”

“No,” he answered sharply, heat spreading in his cheeks at the reminder of Potter’s wicked tongue. “I’ve never — I don’t really know…” Draco’s voice trailed off. He looked off to the side to hide his frustration at his inexperience. He was beginning to feel embarrassed — jealous of Potter’s depraved knowledge.

“You’ve never been curious to try your fingers? Not even on yourself while you were wanking?” Potter asked, his voice gone soft. Draco chanced looking back up at him, shaking his head. The magnitude of his inexperience was burning a hole in his stomach like acid. Potter studied him silently for a moment before nodding. “Right, well, you’re missing out. And it’s not so hard,” he said lightly. “I’ll talk you through it, just put your mouth back on my cock.”

Potter looked at him through hooded eyes, jutting his hips so his thick cock bounced enticingly. Draco swallowed down his embarrassment, and leaned in again to close his lips around the head. Potter’s breathy sigh of pleasure soothed his nerves. He closed his eyes and let himself fall back into rhythm, stretching his lips around the shaft and swallowing as much as he could manage into his mouth. He felt the crown brushing the back of his throat. He choked and gagged as he pulled back to a manageable amount.

“That’s good,” Potter crooned. “Hold out your hand for me.”

Draco held one hand up blindly while he teased the slit with his tongue. Potter murmured a wandless lubrication charm, coating Draco’s fingers in slick oil. He glanced up, but didn’t pause in his sucking. He was silently seething at Potter’s natural ability — but also wildly turned on at the show of power.

He slid his fingers together, feeling the slippery oil coating them. In theory, Draco was sure he could figure it out, but part of him wanted Potter to tell him what he wanted. He felt behind Potter’s balls and slid further back. Pressing one slick finger against the furled hole, he waited, rubbing a small circle. Potter held out longer than Draco was sure he would have been able to. Draco was the one who got impatient first and pushed more firmly until the tip of his finger slid into the tight ring of muscle. He inhaled sharply through his nose, nearly choking on his own saliva that coated Potter’s cock in his mouth. Potter pressed down on his finger, the muscles of his arse sucking it in hungrily. Draco heard a ragged sound from Potter as he pulled off of his cock to watch his finger sinking in deeper and deeper until it was all the way in.

“Oh,” he breathed out, without meaning to. Potter hummed in response, clenching his muscles around Draco’s finger. He watched, transfixed, as he pulled his finger nearly all the way out and pressed it in again. It was tight and hot, encasing his oil-coated finger.

“Add another,” Potter said in the same commanding tone from earlier. Draco looked at him with a puzzled expression, unsure how to put what he wanted to ask into words. Potter seemed to understand, though, and took pity on him. “Pull the first one almost all the way out, then curl the second up against the first. Be gentle, but firm when you push in again. It’s alright, I can take it.”

Draco nodded, more to himself than to Potter, as he added a second finger. Potter’s pleased sound gave him more confidence as he carefully pumped his two fingers in and out of Potter’s arse, feeling the muscles stretching to accommodate him.

“That’s it. So good,” Potter said. His green eyes fluttered closed as he tilted his head back into his pillows. “Suck me again?”

Draco dragged his tongue up Potter’s length in a long swipe, earning another lovely sound from Potter. He opened his mouth and took his cock back in, resuming his earlier rhythm and moving his head up and down. He focused hard, concentrating on bobbing and pumping his fingers in time together until Potter was writhing on the bed. He was making beautiful, needy sounds that were music to Draco’s ears, going straight to his own throbbing cock. Draco had to reach down to squeeze himself through his pyjamas as he sucked Potter off.

His thoughts were filled with the tight heat surrounding his fingers, hungrily taking them, and how much Potter liked it. Draco wondered what it would be like to have that tight warmth stretched around his cock. He closed his eyes, swallowing his groan along with more of Potter’s hard prick.

“Curl your fingers up and press. You’re right by my prostate,” Potter directed breathlessly. He spread his legs wider as Draco complied, his fingers searching. He assumed he found it when Potter keened as he arched off the bed. “Yes, right there! Keep — ah, yeah!”

Draco sucked hard as he brushed his fingers against the same spot inside Potter, earning another delicious response. Potter’s words shot through him, his voice ragged and rough as he directed Draco to finger him exactly how he wanted. Draco felt like he might explode, just combust and turn to stardust right there in the middle of the hospital wing.

“Fuck, oh, so good Malfoy,” Potter panted. He pressed his hips up, forcing his cock further into Draco’s mouth before slamming back on his fingers. Draco pulled off of his cock abruptly, to Potter’s extreme dismay. “Don’t stop! What is it? Please don’t stop, I’m so close!”

“Where the fuck did you learn all this?” Draco brought his free hand up to stroke Potter’s cock as his fingers slowed, pressing lightly against that secret spot within Potter’s arse. He burned with the need to know.

“What?” Potter asked, his eyes focused on Draco’s hand.

“This,” Draco said, pulling his fingers back and pumping them in with an energetic thrust that made Potter arch and cry out in pleasure. Potter panted as Draco went back to making his touches as light as possible, to keep him on edge.

“I guess I’m just making up for lost time,” Potter answered finally, when he managed to focus. At first it seemed to be the only answer he would get. Potter gyrated his hips, working himself on Draco’s stilled fingers with little grunts, but then he spoke again. “There was a bloke I met over the summer that I had some fun with. He showed me quite a bit.”

Potter had a pleased, musing look on his face that Draco wanted to wipe off immediately. He had the irrational urge to claim Potter — to make him forget all about this _other boy_. He wanted to take Potter apart piece by piece, until all he could think of was _Draco_. After all, he was the one who was his rival, he was the one who knew him better than this _other boy_ — he was the one sucking Potter’s cock, making him moan. Draco squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he shoved aside the ridiculous thoughts he was having.

Without saying another word he swallowed Potter’s cock again, working him deeper and sucking harder as his fingers pressed deep inside his arse.

“Ah! Shit, yes,” Potter breathed desperately. “You’re doing so well, Malfoy. You’re going to make me come.”

Draco growled as he sucked Potter’s cock with renewed enthusiasm, determined to make Potter lose his mind over Draco. Jealousy inexplicably surged through him when he thought of this other bloke Potter had met. He sucked hard on the head of Potter’s cock, relentlessly stroking his fingers against his prostate until Potter was biting down hard on his lips to keep quiet.

“Fuck, oh _fuck_ — yeah, massage it,” Potter groaned, spreading his legs impossibly wide, and clenching around Draco’s long fingers. Draco pressed and rubbed his fingers against that spot deep within Potter, feeling smug as he got the hang of it. He swirled his tongue around the crown of the thick cock throbbing in his mouth, tonguing the slit teasingly as his fingers insistently massaged Potter’s prostate.

Potter bowed off the bed, his shoulders straining where his arms were bound to the bed. “I’m coming, Malfoy!”

Draco pulled back and held his mouth open wide, letting Potter spill his hot come all over his tongue. Potter’s arse clenched tightly around his fingers, and Draco moaned as he tasted Potter on his tongue. He rubbed his fingers slowly over Potter’s prostate, causing Potter to make a broken sound of desperate pleasure. When Potter finally flopped back against the bed he looked completely sated, his body shivering with aftershocks as he panted.

“Fucking hell,” Potter said emphatically, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. Draco could feel himself grinning smugly; his smile was so wide that his cheeks ached with the stretch. He couldn’t bring himself to control his expression, not when he’d seemingly broken Potter with a brilliant orgasm. Potter finally turned his eyes on Draco. They were dark and hungry with desire. “Your turn.”

A bolt of arousal shot down Draco’s spine, making him shiver. He eagerly kneeled up to strip off his trousers and pants, hoping for another blowjob or more rimming. He couldn’t decide which he wanted, already working out how to ask Potter if he could do both.

“I want you to fuck my thighs,” Potter said, stopping Draco’s eager thoughts in their tracks.

“What? What does that even mean?” Draco stared at him in bewilderment.

“It means,” Potter said in a slow, seductive tone. His eyes glinted in the moonlight. “That I want you to spread oil on my thighs, hold them up, and fuck them while I hold my legs together for you. I’ll make it night and tight. I want to see the pink head of your cock peeking through until you come all over me.”

Draco swallowed thickly, his prick throbbing excitedly at Potter’s filthy words. His skin felt hot all over, tingling with the anticipation of Potter’s promises.

“You’ll like it. Have I led you wrong yet?” His crooked grin made Draco’s stomach swoop for a second time that night.

“Can you…” Draco trailed off as he held out his hand expectantly. Potter obliged him with another murmured, wandless spell that coated Draco’s hand with more slippery oil. Draco let it pour slowly from his hands, splashing it all over Potter’s muscular thighs. He shivered as he thought of the way Potter gripped his broom with them, how strong they were to keep him upright in the air after years of practice. Now they were going to be squeezed around his cock. He let out a shuddering breath as he spread the oil until Potter’s thighs were slicked.

Potter lifted his legs into the air easily, his muscles rippling as he let Draco’s arms wrap around his thighs to hold them up. Potter felt warm, and smelled of sweat. Draco felt like he should have been disgusted, but his cock only throbbed more, anticipation and excitement shooting through his whole body. He reached a hand down to guide himself between Potter’s slippery thighs. His hips moved slowly back and forth; he closed his eyes as he squeezed Potter’s legs tighter. Potter clenched his thighs in response, closing more snugly around Draco’s cock until it was encased in a tight, slick heat.

“Mm, s’nice,” Draco said in a husky voice as he began to rock his hips forward with more force.

“I told you. Knew you’d like it,” Potter murmured in response. His eyes were glued to Draco, flicking back and forth between watching his flushed face and the glistening head of his cock as it poked out between his thighs repeatedly. Draco sped up his thrusts; his hair fell into his eyes, sticking to his damp forehead as he chased his release. He panted in exertion, groaning lowly every so often as Potter squeezed his legs tighter. His cock felt like it was in a hot vice grip, tighter than Potter’s mouth or hand could be. He wondered for a moment if his arse would feel tighter, hotter.

“Shit,” he muttered into Potter’s leg. Draco thought it was a tamer act than some of the other things they had done, and yet he was so turned on by the way Potter’s eyes were so focused on his cock. He hugged Potter’s legs tightly to his chest, panting heavily against his strong calf and holding in a sneeze from the leg hair tickling his nose.

“Come on, Malfoy. I want to watch you come all over me,” Potter said, _demanded_ , and Draco was unable to resist his command. He thrust harder into the slippery heat of Potter’s thighs, relishing the silky slide against his cock. He moaned against Potter’s leg as he felt him tighten his muscles again. “Come for me.”

“Ah!” Draco turned his face and bit into Potter’s calf as his orgasm struck him, making his body seize up as pleasure washed over him. His cock spurted all over Potter’s thighs, slicking the tight passage even more as he continued to come. He was barely aware of Potter’s murmured encouragements as Draco shuddered through his release.

They were both panting heavily as Draco’s mind floated back down from the blissful cloud it was on. Draco braced himself on his hands, bracketing Potter on either side of his hips when Potter’s legs dropped ungracefully back to the bed. Potter was the first to speak.

“That was…”

“Yeah,” Draco agreed, his brain feeling sluggish.

“Thanks,” Potter said with a satisfied smile. Draco nodded to him, still trying to catch his breath.

“And to you,” he said as he reached for his wand to cast a Cleaning Charm on them both.

“Until tomorrow night?” Potter winked at Draco as he walked back to his own bed. Draco hummed in acknowledgement, not wanting to give away that his brain felt quite incapacitated at the moment. “Goodnight, Malfoy.”

“Goodnight,” Draco murmured quietly as he got into bed. He stared at the ceiling as he listened for Potter’s deep breath as he dropped off. His thoughts were swirling in his head.

Once he was sure Potter was asleep, he let his curiosity wash over him. He picked his wand up from the bedside table, and cast a non-verbal lubrication charm into his cupped palm. He settled himself comfortably against the pillows, and fingered himself until he came a second time that night, biting his own hand to keep his cries of pleasure silent.


End file.
